Two Deaths
by sauciewench85
Summary: A tale of lovers seperated by great evil Duo/Hotaru. I'm sorry fans... I've finished it
1. beginning Story

The tale of the two deaths  
  
AN: New fic! Yay me! I don't end anything. Cept. nah mommy bought that for me. YUP I OWN NOTHING including Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. Also this came to me off the top of my head during Government today so I was like hey why not.  
  
Here goes nothing. Review me and tell me if I should continue.  
  
_____________  
  
Once upon a time, when gods and goddesses ruled the earth and the planets, there was the Ruler of Death. Not the god or the goddess but the ruler. Well the Ruler was corrupted by this evil and horrible power so Serenity and Endominian, the Lady and Lord of all the gods, decided to destroy the Ruler of Death and create the God and Goddess of Death two souls of the same person. Now they weren't related, Gods forbid, but they where forbad every to be together. For, Weaver and Wind (the guardians of all that was and all that will be) warned them, if they where it would mean the destruction of the universe.  
  
But, as do most people who are forbad to see each other, they found out about each other. And once they did it was hell on heaven, earth, and. hell. No one was safe from their wrath. Their minions where the 4 generals and the 8 senshi, Weaver and Whisper managed to avoid their powers. But there was dissention of in the ranks. The senshi, the generals, Lady Serenity, and Lord Endominian decided that the god and goddess should be put to rest. So they where captured in their sleep.  
  
"You'll never win." Shinigami hissed, his violet eyes flashing.  
  
"Quite this is hard as is." Solider said his cobalt eyes avoiding Shini's purple.  
  
"We will be avenged. I tell you this. In the years when there is a crystal city and cities among the stars, our reincarnated bodies will find you all and avenge us." Shinimegami cursed her violet eyes looking into Shinigami's. Rhapsody sighed, her blue eyes extremely saddened. Serenity shook her head as she chanted a spell. Shini and Shinime did not scream they just chanted their curse and soon it echoed through the whole palace. All that was left of the two controllers of death was a boy with long brown hair and violet eyes and a girl with black hair, deep purple eyes, and pale skin. They where both dressed in black.  
  
"what now Serenity?" Ember asked her red eyes saddening.  
  
"You boys shall take Shinigami's body, his name will be Duo. You four will know what might or will happen if they are reunited but he will not. You must keep them apart at all costs. That is my word, go." Silencer, Justice, Heart and Solider nodded picking up the boy now know as Duo. They nodded and disappeared.  
  
"What of Shinimegami?" Bunny asked.  
  
"She shall stay with us, her name will be Hotaru, Her planet Saturn, she will be know as Whisper among the moon people and the people of her planet. She is also the senshi of death and rebirth." As Serenity spoke these words Hotaru (or Whisper for those who are keeping track) glowed a soft purple and the sign of Saturn appeared on her forehead. "She will have great power but at a cost. And she must never know of this girls." They nodded "Never."  
  
TBC!  
  
What did you think *hides* shower me with reviews and you shall be rewarded. Yes it's short I know. I just wanted to leave you hanging. 


	2. Crystal Tokyo

AN: Well I guess people like this story so. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
  
Also I own nothing, 'cept my notebooks .  
  
thoughts  
  
PS. I hate the American names so I use the Jap names. So DEAL! Thanks and enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dawn of Crystal Tokyo  
  
Four dark figures walked down a dark path. The one with unruly chocolate brown hair pressed a button and a door opened they slipped in.  
  
"So glad you could join us." A woman with short blond hair and a temper to match the length said spinning in her chair.  
  
"Haruka." the sea-green haired woman next to her said. "Hello Quatra, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. It's been," she smiled "decades." Quatra and the others nodded and took their seats.  
  
"Ok. You all know why we're here." Usagi said. They all nodded. "It's almost the point where Duo and Hotaru's curse should be coming true."  
  
"I was researching the old documents and I found out that they shouldn't be coming into their powers until they're 18." Ami said.  
  
"That's in," Quatra pondered  
  
"6 months." Trowa said.  
  
"Also Queen Serenity told me that unless they consummate their relationship within 3 weeks of their 18th birthdays Shinigami and Shinimegami shall remain docile for another 10,000 years. But if they do." Luna paused.  
  
"It means the destruction of the universe." Minako said. The people around the ovular table were silent.  
  
"Usagi." Heero said. She looked up, "when is Crystal Tokyo going to be ready?"  
  
"This time next week." Her communicator went off. "Moshi, moshi?" She said.  
  
"Usagi. Rini wants you. Are you and the scouts going to be back soon?" 17 year old Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yes in about a 20 minutes."  
  
"Hai." The com link shut off. "Well boys. See you in a week." The four boys nodded and they stood and left.  
  
One Week Later---  
  
"COME ON GUYS!" Duo whined. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I don't want to miss it." He looked around at his fellow ex-piolets. "PLEASE! I'll be quite while watching movies for a month!" The four men looked at each other.  
  
I don't care if his onna will be there and the universe could be destroyed. If Maxwell is silent for a month I'll volunteer for scientific experiments. Wufei told the other piolets telepathically. (An: guess I forgot to mention that everyone but Taru-chan and Du-chan can communicate telepathically.) Heero looked at Duo then to the other piolets.  
  
"Fine." He said. Duo was beside himself with joy. He wanted to go because, well, he was bored.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Hotaru pulled on one of her black curls. She sighed and fixed her dress. It was a black silk strapless dress with black gloves and black three inch heeled open toes shoes to match. She was wearing a silver teardrop necklace with a purple stone on a pendent, silver earrings, and a silver bracelet with tiny amethyst stones in it. Her hair was piled up on top of her head behind a tiara with two tendrils coming down right by her eyes. She looked at her reflection and sighed.  
  
"I hate these shoes!" she exclaimed shifting her weight. She grabbed her purse and left her room.  
  
"Princess." Haruka said. Hotaru paused and cursed herself for not being quieter. There was no way in the entire Cosmos Haruka-Papa would let her go in this.  
  
"Hai Ruka-papa?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Tell Setsuna we'll be down in a second. " Hotaru muttered a sigh of relief and went downstairs. "and Hotaru? Your putting a jacket over that dress." Hotaru sighed and went downstairs.  
  
"Hotaru you look great." Minako said. Hotaru blushed.  
  
"Minako. I couldn't do my makeup could you?" Minako nodded and helped her. As Hotaru grew up with the scouts each one of them had become part of her life. But Minako was closest to her.  
  
A few minutes later Haruka and Michiru walked downstairs, Haruka in a black suit and Michi in a teal dress with thin straps that flairs at the waist. Minako and Hotaru walked in and Hotaru turned to her 'parents'. The three older senshi gasped as the had images of Shinimegami in her human form. Hair wild, eyes glowing as intense as her Glaive. They shook their heads and looked at the girl in front of them.  
  
"What? Did Mina-chan make me look like a Moulin Rouge girl or what?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"No it's just." Haruka paused  
  
"You look beautiful." Michiru finished. Hotaru smiled and they left.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-  
  
Duo sighed. So much for an interesting party. Everything was so boring. And as if on cue the lights dimmed and Relena came on to the stage.  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen, and esteemed guests. I am proud to be the person who is here to bring in the dawn of a new nation. In which we will really have a chance for total piece. I'd like to introduce. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endominian." Everyone began to clap as Usagi , now with silver hair, and Mamoru came up to the podium with one year old ChibiUsa. Mamo-chan and Rini sat down.  
  
"Thank you all. Now I would like to introduce my court. Starting with the Inners. Mizuno Ami, Princess Mercury, Aino Minako, Princess Venus, Hino Rei, Princess Mars, and Kino Makoto, Princess Jupiter." The four said senshi (all dressed in their colors) took their seats on one side of the queen's throne.  
  
Heero-kun. Haruka said telepathically.  
  
Hai. he responded  
  
Take Duo to see the view from the balcony and shut the door. The doors are double enforced so no sounds gets in or out. Heero mentally nodded and proceeded to take Duo outside.  
  
"And now for the outers and the rest of the court. Kaioh Michiru, Princess Neptune. Tenou Haruka, Princess Uranus. Meiou Setsuna, Princess Pluto. And Tomoe Hotaru, Princess Saturn." The final four senshi entered as everyone clapped and took their seats on the king's side of the throne. "Now everyone, enjoy the party." Everyone proceeded to talk.  
  
Heero and Duo came back into the room arguing.  
  
"And I say that Superman could totally kick Batman's ass." Duo said.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this but Batman is the best because of his toys." Heero said. (AN: Sad to say but me and my friends have an ongoing discussion about this.)  
  
"Excuse me," A voice from behind them said. They turn around to see Makoto "Would you like to dance?" she asked Heero. He smirked and nodded, taking her hand leading her to the dance floor. Duo looked around and saw That Wufei was dancing with Minako, Trowa with Rei, Quatra with Ami, Setsuna with Millardo, Usagi with Mamoru and ChibiUsa, and Haruka with Michiru. He sighed.  
  
Life sucks. he thought. He turned and walked to the bar.  
  
"Life sucks." Hotaru muttered. She looked around at all the happy couples on the dance floor. She stood and walked around the room. Duo decided to choose that moment to do the same. At the same time they where across the room from each other and locked eyes. They walked toward each other and stopped in the middle of the dance floor. "Do I."  
  
"Know you?" he asked.  
  
"Mina!" Ami said. The senshi and piolets turned and saw Duo and Hotaru coming very close to each other.  
  
"Shimatte." Haruka cursed.  
  
Duo looked into a pair of violet eyes that where as brilliant as his.  
  
"I. Never felt like this before." Hotaru said.  
  
"Me neither." Duo said taking her chin in his hand. He pulled her face to his and leaned into kiss her. A great force emerged from the two bringers of death and the lights went out.  
  
==================  
  
Lena: That's that for now. Hee, hee I'm evil. Review. Also, the couple I mentioned (aside from Taru/ Duo, Michi/Ruka, and Usa/ Mamo ) are subjected to change. So vote on you couples! TTFN! 


	3. Plans to meet

Two Deaths Chapter Three.  
  
By: Lena Lovely (don't you all love me?)  
  
Lena: Thanks to all that reviewed *gets teary eyed* you love me, you really love me. *sighs* anyway. Enjoy. Ok and PLEASE VOTE FOR COUPLS! Next chapter will include a poll standing. And I want to get up to 15 reviews before I write the actual next part (after this one) but do enjoy!  
  
Duo: Talk about long winded.  
  
Lena: Do you want me to chop off that braid.  
  
Duo: MEEP!  
  
Lena: *giggles* Also I changed it. Duo and Hotaru's birthday is in two months and their birthday is on Halloween (kooky huh?)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mina, be ready." Haruka said. The group nodded. The lights came back on and they looked at the two bringers of death. Duo had Hotaru in a lover's embrace and was looking into her eyes. Hotaru's hair was out of it's style and was longer so the tips where barely touching the ground. Luna muttered some curses.  
  
"What Luna?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It's stage one: The Lovers Meet. It's step one in the three step curse. Step two is Death's child and Step three is Destruction." Luna said. The group sweeatdrops.  
  
"Ya couldn't have told us sooner?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Mina, shouldn't we separate the two lovers?" Michiru asked. They nodded and Herro and Haruka walked over to Duo and Hotaru.  
  
"Ruka-papa. I met Duo Maxwell, apparently we where lovers in a past life. Why are you pulling me away from him?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yea Herro what's the deal?" Duo asked.  
  
"Princess you can never se that boy again. And Duo you come near my Taru and I will kill you." Haruka said. Hotaru and Duo gasped and began to struggle.  
  
"Let me go Ruka. Let me go NOW!" Hotaru shrieked as she tried to get away. Duo was now struggling against Herro, Wufei, Trowa, AND Millardo. Their eyes both flashed and they growled in anger. They broke free and ran to each other. "Duo." He put a finger to her lips and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"What ever they say or do can't keep us apart." The boys grabbed Duo and the outers grabbed Hotaru. The two destructors reached their hands out to each other. "I love you Hotaru and I will find a way to you. I swear it."  
  
***** One month later*****  
  
The senshi have been guarding Hotaru like Fort Knocks (AN: is that spelt right?). There was a senshi at every exit of the place and Hotaru was beyond pissed.  
  
"Why can't I see him." Hotaru asked for the umpteenth BILLION time today. Haruka growled and Michiru tried to keep her smile.  
  
"You just can't." Setsuna said.  
  
"I'm 17, why can't I make my own decisions?" Duo asked.  
  
"Duo, until you can boil water with out burning down the house, you'll listen to us." Zechs (AN: I know that's not his real name but I like it better. *sighs* Sexy Zechsy) said rubbing his temples.  
  
"Shesh! One failed cooking attempt and it haunts me for the rest of my life." Hotaru grumbled sitting down. She looked up at the ceiling and a flash back of her and Duo surrounded by flames. She sat up and looked around. "I'm going to bed." she stood and left.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Duo said turning around and going upstairs. He reached his room and closed his eyes. Taru? he thought. Hotaru, meanwhile, had just pulled on her night shirt. She heard Duo's voice in her head and squealed.  
  
Hai Du-chan. she thought back.  
  
I've been going bonkers with out you.  
  
I'm no picture of sanity myself. Meeting you in secret isn't enough. For my party I'm doing a costume ball. Come to it. The scouts will never know.  
  
Ok. So Taru.  
  
Yes.  
  
What are you wearing?  
  
AH! Duo Baka!  
  
I had to ask.  
  
Good night Duo.  
  
Night Taru. Sweet dreams.  
  
----------------- (meanwhile, in the shadow realm.)  
  
"Shinime." Shinigami asked. The goddess of death looked up. "I'M BORED!"  
  
"You know we can't do a thing until our reincarnates meet and do the horizontal mambo. "  
  
"Still!" he whined  
  
"Hush baka. I'm still trying to figure out a way to get revenge on our minions."  
  
"I could help you concentrate." he purred into her ear.  
  
"No thanks." He fell back and a black couch appeared under him. "Soon my love. We will have our revenge. Soon.  
  
  
  
So what did ya think? Review pwease. And vote on couples! Till next time JA! PS. 15 reviews! 


	4. Birthday Surprise

Two Deaths  
  
By: Lena Lovely  
  
Lena: This would be chapter.. *blinks* uh.*looks at Quatra*  
  
Quatra: Chapter 5 Lena-sama.  
  
Lena: I knew that.  
  
Duo: Sure.  
  
Hotaru: Be nice Du-chan.  
  
Duo: Hai.  
  
Lena: Well thanks to my sister I had to re-write this chapter. I really wanted to get this out before my concert Thursday, But I dunno. Anyway. Some notes. This chapter will mainly be the focus on Taru and Duo. Cause this story is about them. Well Enjoy AND REVIEW!  
  
ALSO: Sorry it took me so long. *hides behind duo* don't hurt me.  
  
ALSO, AGAIN: I realized I made the lord of the gods name Endominian. So the Lord of the god's name is *ponders* Simos. I dunno I pulled that name out of my butt. If you got a better name please tell me.  
  
Also, Also, AGAIN!: If I misspell Herro's name it's only because my friends taught me to spell it like that and I only do it out of sheer habit.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Birthday Surprise  
  
_~_~_~_~_  
  
Duo ran through the field, jumped a fence, and landed with the grace of a cat on the other side. He smirked and pulled his leather jacket around him as he strolled casually towards the abandoned Starbucks. He pushed open the door and looked around. As he shut the door thin arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Death knows no mercy." The person whispered  
  
"And shows none." he answered. He spun around and looked into, what he thought was, the pair of prettiest purple eyes.  
  
"I think we should come up with a better code." She said putting her hands into his jacket.  
  
"I like the one we came up with." He kissed her lips softly. She smiled and kissed back licking his lips and then gaining access into his mouth where their tongue fought for dominance. Duo removed her jacket and put his hands under her shirt. She pulled away.  
  
"No Duo." she said walking to the center of the room. Duo whined.  
  
"Taru! We've been dating for a month. When is Lil Shini going to have some fun." Hotaru rolled her eyes at his pet name for his you-know-what.  
  
"After my 18th birthday." she said turning on a oil lamp she brought with her. Duo sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. She laced her fingers with his. "I want my friends to like you. I don't understand why they don't." Duo kissed her head.  
  
"Me too. Me too." he whispered. He moved his head too look into her eyes. "I have something for you."  
  
"What?" She asked turning around. He dug through his pockets and pulled out a tiny silver box.  
  
"Since I know I'll never find someone so perfect for me I want to give you this." He opened the box to reveal a amethyst heart with two tiny diamonds next to it on a silver band.  
  
"Oh Duo." Hotaru gasped. Duo slipped it on her finger.  
  
"This is a reminder how I feel for you. And how I always will feel for you." Her eyes began to water as he looked into her eyes, "Always until the day I die."  
  
"What if I get all old and wrinkly?" She asked with a smile as a tear rolled down her eye.  
  
"Goddess's don't get old." he brushed the tear away, "Especially my goddess." She blushed and he kissed her.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hotaru yawned as she set up the witches caldron.  
  
"Why are you so tired Taru?" Minako asked  
  
"I was up late fixing my costume." She said, not really lying. Once she got home she stayed up till three fixing her costume. She had to admit it looked good.  
  
"Princess, if you're tired go to sleep. Today's your day." Haruka said helping Hotaru down. Hotaru nodded and went upstairs. Once she got there, she fell face first onto her bed and fell asleep.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Shinime cackled as she fired energy at Lady Serenity. Serenity looked at her.  
  
"Shinimegami stop this now."  
  
"Not until you surrender your throne and proclaim Shini and I supreme rulers of the universe." Shinime said.  
  
"Shinime. Look." Shinigami said pointing. She looked down. The generals and the senshi where standing behind Serenity and Simos.  
  
"TRATORS!" She yelled  
  
"Give up guys!" Ember yelled. Justice nodded  
  
"NEVER!" They both yelled. They started sent fatal beams towards the fifteen people below.  
  
Hotaru sat straight up in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat. She looked at her clock. FREAK! Her party was in one hour. It would take her that long to get IN her dress. She jumped up and got ready.  
  
MEANWHILE~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Duo looked out the window as The other piolets left for the party. He smiled and got into costume. He told them that he and Hilde had plans to go trick or treating with some kids from the orphanage Hilde ran. Which wasn't a lie. Hilde did call him and asked but he told her he couldn't. He looked at his reflection. He was going as the Phantom of the Opera. He smirked at his reflection and spun, his cape doing that Nick Cage thing from Face Off (AN: TELL ME THAT WASN"T ONE OF THE BEST PARTS), and he left.  
  
************  
  
Hotaru sighed. If one more of Mako ex's or Mamo's friends gave her a corny pick up line she'd get her glaive and kill them. She looked at her reflection in a trick mirror. She was wearing a black version of Nicole Kidman's red dress in Mulon Rouge. Corset top, flowing black skirt with slits to her knees, black high heeled lace up boots, black wings, broken halo, and a black mask that covered her eyes. Her hair was down and had glitter all through it. The masks weren't to be removed until midnight, yet the scum of the earth had been able to find her. She growled and crushed her glass. She looked at the sand in her hand.  
  
"Oops." she muttered and dusted off her hand. She turned around and was greeted by two dozen long stem red, orange, and pink roses. She gasped.  
  
"I love that look on your face." The man behind the mask said. She glomped him  
  
"Duo, I was going bonkers with out you." She whispered.  
  
"Really you just saw me about.. Sixteen hours ago." he answered with a grin. "Hotaru, I want to be with you. Now, forever, and a trillion years after that."  
  
"Me to Duo." She looked at the ring, then to him "And I've decided to take we can take the next big step, That is if-"  
  
"YES!" He said quickly "yes."  
  
"Hotaru!" Michiru yelled. Hotaru turned.  
  
"Duo-"  
  
"I have to go do something, but I'll be back at 11." He kissed her. "Promise." With that he ran off. She just looked after him and smiled. What could he be planning.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I'm ending there cause I cant see straight any more and I'm dead tired. Stupid concert was long and boring. Review. TRY TO GET ME TO TWENTY FIVE! JA NE! 


	5. Birthday Surprise Part 2

Two Deaths Chapter Six.  
  
Lena: Wow.  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Lena: TWENTY-FIVE reviews? YOU ALL LIKE ME, YOU REALLY LIKE ME!  
  
Duo: of course they do.  
  
Lena: Thankies to all who reviewed. I will not leave this computer until i finish. Wait! I will not sleep until this story is finished. *nods* ENJOY! Oh I'm gonna try and fix Heero's name.  
  
Pairs-Rei/Wufei Mina/Quatre Ami/Trowa Lita/Herro and Setsuna/Zechs  
  
ALSO!!!!! I will warn you later in the fic But there is STONG SEXUAL CONTENT in this chapter. As is Taru and Duo Doing the horizontal mambo, the hippity dipity, and any other name you have for getting it on. Any flames will be fed to my pet dragon, Sparky. I did warn you.  
  
******  
  
Birthday Surprise, Part two.  
  
******  
  
"Ruka-papa." Hotaru groaned. Haruka looked at her from behind her Jason mask.  
  
"Hai Taru?"  
  
"I don't feel well. To much of the red velvet cake. I'm going to lie down."  
  
"Ok Ill come and get you before the unmasking." Hotaru nodded and left the ball room. She glanced at the clock, 10:59, Duo had one-  
  
"Excuse me," a girl said. Hotaru looked down. "Death wishes to see his Angel." She smiled and disappeared. Hotaru blinked and then ran to where, for some reason, she knew Du was waiting.  
  
******  
  
"Herro." Quatra said. Herro pulled away from Lita, they've been joined at the hand all night, and glared at Quatra. "Duo's not at home."  
  
"Yea he's with Hilde." Wufei said dipping Rei.  
  
"No he's not. I just ran into Hilde on her way out. She said Duo canceled on him." Trowa said his arm around Ami..  
  
"This can't be good." Minako said.  
  
"Spread out. He has to be here." Everyone nodded.  
  
****** (THINGS WILL START TO HEAT UP!)  
  
Hotaru opened the door to her bedroom. There she saw Duo sitting on her bed, his hair down, violet petals all over the floor and the bed, which now had black silk sheets one it.  
  
"Wow." she said simply. Duo stood and walked to her.  
  
"I know you wanted this night to be special." He said pulling off her mask, wings and halo.  
  
"Every night is special with you." She said as she unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
******  
  
"Did you find him?" Wufei asked.  
  
"No." Quatra and Herro said. Trowa shook his head. Ami and the other inners ran up to them.  
  
"Guys. Taru's missing too." Rei said. Wufei let out a string of curses in Marsian and Chinese. Rei looked at him. "Watch your mouth Chang Wufei." He meeped and stopped.  
  
"We need to find them before midnight. Other wise, who knows what could happen." The nodded and left to search the palace.  
  
******  
  
Duo and Hotaru laid back on the silk covered pillows and looked at each other.  
  
"I love you." Hotaru said. Duo kissed her.  
  
"I love you too." They sat up and faced each other. Once Duo placed his hand in her hair there was a flash of light and the Shinigami and Shinimegami (Known now as Shini and Shi) took over. (AN: HOW'S THAT for a plot twist!)  
  
"Like old times eh Shi?" Shini said.  
  
"Shut that yap of yours and kiss me." Shi told him. And Shini did just that.  
  
******  
  
"MOTHER OF MURCURY!" Ami yelled. Trowa patted her back.  
  
"Did anyone think to check the bedrooms?" Setsuna asked. There where gasps among the group.  
  
"Ah shit." Haruka said and took off in a dead sprint, followed by the others. It was 11:55. If stage two was complete in 5 minutes, stage three wasn't too far behind.  
  
******  
  
In the room to the left of the stairs, with the purple star on it, a curse was being fulfilled. For as our senshi where running towards that place. Our two rulers of death where in a very compromising position.  
  
(AN: Ok this is the start of the EXTENT of my lemon writing skills. DON'T HURT ME)  
  
"I never knew you liked... to... be... on top..." Shini said jokingly between pants. she shook her head and continued to ride Shini. Shi snapped her head towards the door.  
  
"Some one's... Oh... coming." She said looking down at her beloved's face.  
  
"Yea that someone his me." He responded crushing her lips with his as they climaxed together.  
  
******  
  
As the lovers completed stage two, the clock struck the final cord of midnight, and Hotaru and Duo came back to their bodies. They where under the covers, and wrapped in each other's arms. Haruka reached the door and turned the handle. Duo opened his eyes, glared at the door, and Haruka got shocked and the door was locked.  
  
"Now that can't be good." Ami said looking at the door.  
  
******  
  
TBC  
  
What did you think. Review and DON'T MOCK MY LEMON WRITING SKILLS please. Let's get me to thirty reviews and you could have a new chappy by Monday. 


	6. A plan

Two Deaths Chapter Seven  
  
Trouble is a brewing.  
  
Duo: She doesn't own anything.  
  
Lena: Sad but true. Thanks for the Reviews!  
  
Duo: Enjoy!  
  
Lena: *Jumping up and down* SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I only got to work on this chappie during Keyboarding and sometimes during Computer Graphics. I got it up ASAP! DON"T HURT ME!!! Plus I had oodles and oodles of homework (damn projects) I love all my reviewers and that's why I worked so hard to get this up. DON'T HURT ME! *Bows, kitty ears dropping* Gomen Nasi Mina! Review!  
  
Thoughts  
  
After 12 hours of searching for the keys to Hotaru's room they finally found it, on the key hook no less. Haruka walked to the door and looked back at the senshi. They nodded and opened the door. There sat Taru brushing her hair and humming a song.  
  
"Taru? What happened to you last night?" Michi asked as Haruka searched the room.  
  
"I told Ruka-Papa that I didn't feel good so I went to bed early." Setsuna looked at Mako, Rei, and Ruka. They shook their heads indicating that her other half wasn't there.  
  
"Ok we where just worried." Minako said. Hotaru gave them a sunny smile as they left. She let out a sigh of relief and waved her hand. Duo's face appeared in her mirror.  
  
"Are they gone?" He asked. She nodded as he stepped out of her mirror and stood next to her.  
  
"So Shini, do you think they'd flip if they found out what really happened last night?" she asked him standing and wrapping her arms around him. He pondered.  
  
"Oh I think so." She grinned and kissed him. In the mirror, instead of their own reflections you see a reflection of Shi and Shini in front of a backdrop of destruction. The reflections let out a laugh that echoed.  
  
((An: I could end it))  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
~  
  
((AN: NAH! I Love y'all too much. . ^_^))  
  
One month later.  
  
Hotaru is walking around the place singing Eminem's White America. (AN: Don't make fun! I love that song!)  
  
"America! I could be one of your kids!" She sang. She saw the scouts gathered in the throne room and went to shadow form. One perk of finally merging with her true form, she and Duo can blend into the shadows.  
  
"So, has anyone noticed anything bout Taru?" Ami asked  
  
"Nothing 'cept she's getting a little puggy." Rei said. Hotaru growled. Five figures entered the throne room for the back. Taru saw that it was Du- chan's friends. The one called Wufei went over to Rei, Trowa went over to Ami, Quatre stood behind Minako, and Herro leaned against the wall next to Makoto.  
  
"Where's Zechs?" Ami asked leaning back on Trowa. Zechs and Setsuna exited a portal, both looking frazzled (An: Naughty Zechs ^_^).  
  
"Couldn't that have waited?" Minako asked sweat dropping.  
  
"Nope." Zechs and Setsuna said. They began to discus Taru and Duo.  
  
"Duo told me that he met this girl Trina, I think, and that he hasn't thought about Hotaru since that one time they met." Herro said Quatre and the other boys nodded. Rei looked at Usagi.  
  
"Didn't Hotaru say something about a new guy in her life." Hotaru grinned. Ever since Shi and Shini took over that whole not lying thing went out the window. So she and Duo figured out a plan and told the senshi and generals that they where dating other people. (An: talk about a random idea) Hotaru was struck with a stroke of genius and disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile in Duo's Room.  
  
The god of Death was currently taking a shower and singing 'Come what May' from Moulin Rouge. (*sigh* I love that song. My future husband MUST know the words to it! *giggles evilly*)  
  
"Never knew, I could feel like this." He sang rinsing the soap out of his hair. He hummed the rest of the song and stepped out of the shower, loosely wrapping a towel around his waist. He stepped into his room not noticing Hotaru sitting on his desk dressed in a stylish black business suit, but with a kinky twist. (AN: think Elizabeth Hurley in Bedazzled. Yea and, Hotaru and Duo now have the ability to change clothes faster then Pamela Anderson during a scene change on VIP. ^_^)  
  
"Nice towel Du-chan." She said studding her nails. Duo jumped and turned to face Taru, the towel falling in the process. Hotaru shook her head and stood up. Duo snapped and he was dressed in a pair of baggy black sweat pants and a white tank top. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"How's my baby doing?" He asked. She looked down at his hands, which were on her stomach.  
  
"It's giving me hell so it's fine. I'm ok too by the way." He kissed her neck. "I have a plan to get back at the generals and the senshi."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." She said looking out the window.  
  
"Actually I would."  
  
"Ok." She turned to him and spoke in Saturinan. His eyes got a evil glint to them.  
  
"But Taru, that would be lying." She smiled.  
  
"Yea I know." She laughed.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ok now I really got to end it. Teach is getting ticked at the class. Review! Guess the secret plan of our two villains! 


	7. The generals Fell down and hurt their cr...

Two Deaths Chapter 8  
  
The Fall of the generals.  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long. My mommy hurt her heel, email me and I'll give you the WHOLE story it's quite funny, and I was taking care of her yesterday. WHICH SHOULD have been my senior skip day, but I didn't mind doing it. I wuve my mommy. *giggles* I own nothing, cept my hair tie and my Pepsi. AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!  
  
~television~  
  
*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Herro sneezed again. The perfect solider has every ailment memorized, he can reset his own knee, and a numerous of other little things. He didn't believe in that superstition, ya know the one where you know if someone was talking about you if you sneeze, that was until he sneezed for five minutes straight. He sighed and stood up. He was the only pilot in the house and was, for the first time in his life, bored stiff. HE tried everything and only became more bored. He sighed and went downstairs. He turned on the TV.  
  
~A women with long black hair and eyes hidden behind sunglasses came on screen.  
  
"Hello. Are you utterly bored? So bored nothing could cure it."~  
  
Herro nodded.  
  
~"And you would do anything to solve that."~  
  
Nod  
  
~"I'm sorry," she removed her glasses, "You won't be alive long enough to see you boredom be solved, Herro Yuy."~  
  
Hotaru (AN: tell me you didn't already know it was her?) leaped through the TV and zapped Herro with a ball of energy. He was frozen in his shocked state. Ropes of gundanium appeared around him.  
  
"Mortals, so easy to trick." She smiled and disappeared.  
  
******  
  
Wufei and Zechs lurked around the headquarters of S&S, a new oz type organization. They reached the 'control' room of the building and Zechs got to work on the computer while Wufei guarded the door.  
  
After 20 minutes Zechs thought he had the computer ready, but then a picture of Chibi Duo smiling sticking his tongue out appeared on the screen. Then words 'dripping blood' appeared on the screen, they said "You betrayed us, now it's time for our revenge!"  
  
The lights dimmed and Duo's evil laugh is heard.  
  
"That can't be good." Zechs said  
  
"Nah, really?" Duo asked sarcastically. The lights came on and the two ex- piolets where shackled to the wall and Duo standing in front of them. "S&S. What does that stand for? Oh SHINI AND SHI!" Duo laughed and Wufei turned blue in the face.  
  
"INJUSTICE MAXWELL! I thought you got rid of that weak onna?" That earned a slap in the face from Hotaru. (AN: *Cheering Hotaru*)  
  
"Weak onna my right eye! I was the one who KNEW you wouldn't turn down an assignment." Hotaru said as she smiled.  
  
"That's INJUSTICE!" Wufei said  
  
"And that's enough outta you." Duo said waving his hand and making the two disappear.  
  
********************  
  
Quatra and Trowa looked around the museum. They where suppose to meet Minako and Ami here in an hour. They walked up to a Monet painting and overhead a couple arguing.  
  
"I'm tired of you Melissa. You always look at other guys and you disgust me." The man with the dark hair and blue eyes said.  
  
"Well Matt I'm sick of you. Always looking at the sexiest thing in a short skirt and you won't even give your daughter the time of day." 'Melissa' said glaring at him with her black eyes.  
  
"Woman-"  
  
"Don't women me." A loud crack echoed through the semi-deserted hall and Trowa and Quatre stepped in. Melissa saw Trowa and hid behind him. "Keep him away from me." She said. Matt went to hit her again and Quatre stepped in front of him, stopping his fist.  
  
"It's not nice to hit ladies." He said. Matt smirked up at him and stuck a needle in his side. Quatre blinked and fell to the ground, Trowa fell two seconds later. Matt looked at Melissa they blinked and (AN: guess who) Duo and Hotaru stood in their place.  
  
"My god is this easy or what?" Hotaru asked. Duo looked down at the ground. "Du-chan?" He rushed to her and took her into his arms. "Ika?"  
  
"Did I hurt you?" He asked looking at her cheek which was turning dark.  
  
"Nah." she said kissing him. He touched the bruise and it disappeared.  
  
_______________  
  
"Let me out, Let me out, LET ME OUT!" Wufei chanted from his cage. A slab of metal covered his mouth.  
  
"Will you shut UP!" Duo asked. HE and Hotaru appeared in the room that was holding the Gundam piolets/generals. Hotaru was dressed in a short black skirt, a black tank top that stopped below her breast, black boots that stopped five inches from her skirt, a black leather trench coat (opened) that ,from the back, only showed the four inch stiletto heels. Her black hair is up in a high pony tail and she's wearing black sunglasses. Duo was wearing black baggie pants, a white under shirt, a black over shirt (unbuttoned), a black leather trench coat similar to Taru's and black combat boots. He was also wearing dark sun glasses.  
  
"mph mu mph MUH!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Such vulgarity will not be tolerated!" Hotaru yelled. Wufei is then dangled over a fire pit. It wouldn't be all that scary if in the pit weren't women rights activists. Wufei whimpered in fear. (AN: I have accomplished the impossible, I mean Wufii whimper, AND IN FEAR NO LESS!) "Are you sorry?" Hotaru asked He nodded and was transported back to his cage. "be a good boy" Quatre and Trowa came to at that moment. They noticed that Herro was tied to a chair, glaring at the wall, Zechs was in a cage with his eyes closed, Wufei was cowering (AN: ^_^) in the corner of his cage, and two people who where wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
"What happened?" Quatre asked.  
  
"AH! Heart and Silencer have awoken!" The two figures turn around and they see that it's Shi and Shini. Shi gave them an evil grin, "Let the fun begin!" She let out a cold heartless evil laugh.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The inners (minus Usagi) and Setsuna sat straight up in their beds. Then, as if on their own accord, they ran and met each other in the hall.  
  
"You guys felt that?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yea. Setsuna-san does this mean what I think it means?" Ami turned to the green haired Senshi.  
  
"Hai. The Generals," Setsuna paused and looked at her fellow senshi. "The generals have fallen."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
And end! TBC! Sorry my mom is getting irritated, damn meds, WELL I'll write more after I get 55 or so reviews.  
  
JA NE.  
  
Your friendly neighborhood goddess of death-  
  
CHIBI Taru Maxwell (AKA Lena lovely) 


	8. And the Senshi came tumbling after

Two Deaths Chapter Nine.  
  
Lena Lovely, Author and crazed fanatic at your service.  
  
AN: Thank you all. Because you all love this story so much I thought A) I'll try and update before Wednesday and B) Some thank yous are in order.  
  
THANK YOU TO (Going form CH 8 to Ch 5or 4 I can't remember.): Hotaru Yuy: I will try to correct my spelling error Herroà Heero and I'll keep my comments down to a minimum. Also thanks for putting me on your favorites. ShInImEgAmI: *in creepy Brittany Murphy voice from 'Don't say a Word' * I'll never tellll. And I agree on the whole revenge thing. Black Saturn: *giggles* you sound like me! RaistlinofMetallica: Thank you! Whisper Reilman: *Hugs* I only know ONE other person who loves the coat scene in Face off and now you make it two (aside from me) AND Moulin Rouge AND Phantom *sighs* You are a kindred soul Persephone: Baby wise I was thinking twins then one of them goes all evil and kills the other. BUT you all decide! Princess Earthy and Firey: DANKA SHANE!  
  
Ok I finished. If I missed you sry. These are just the eight people I've seen reviews from for every chapter. And who knows you may be recognized soon enough. ON TO CHAPTER NINE.  
  
PS. Violence in this chapter.  
  
Senshi Join their Generals  
  
This ~indicates~ scene change.  
  
@--^----^------^-----  
  
"DUO MAXWELL! GET YOUR DEMON BUTT IN HERE NOW!!!" Hotaru screeched. Duo came running, his braid hitting him in the face when he stopped.  
  
"Ow, yes?" He asked looking at his queen, who was currently the size of a house and very irritable. Hotaru shot a glare at the author and then looked at Duo.  
  
"I want some peanut butter and ginger ale, and I want this KID out of me." The food she wanted appeared in Duo's hand and he smiled sympathetically.  
  
"I can't do the second thing but I can do this. I have a plan to capture and kill the senshi, aside from Usagi and Mamo." Hotaru's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning.  
  
"YAY! Save Usagi for me. I want to get revenge on her for what her mother did to me." Duo nodded, kissed her hand, and disappeared. Hotaru looked at her hand, to the ring on her middle finger. In the amethyst where the souls of the Generals. "Soon my sweet generals, soon." Hotaru smiled as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
"There has been no sight of the ex piolets by anyone." Ami said falling to the couch. Rei looked up from her laptop as did Makoto.  
  
"I hope they're all right." Minako whispered. Setsuna nodded.  
  
"As for Hotaru, she's gone. Work hasn't heard from and all the money from her account has been withdrawn." Haruka said. As if on cue everyone's communicator's went off. They picked them up and Hotaru's battered face appeared.  
  
"TARU!" Minako yelled.  
  
"Mina. Duo.. Captured. Help. warehouse. come quick." The transmission was cut. In two seconds the scouts where in two cars and a motorcycle heading towards the location, thanks to Ami's tracking device. On the way there they  
  
"MERCURY/VENUS/MARS/JUPITER/ URANUS/ NEPTUNE/ PLUTO ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP!" transformed.  
  
(AN: I use the mange eternal forms FYI.)  
  
They reached the warehouse and, like foolish mortals they split up. Mercury and Venus, Mars and Jupiter, and Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune. Little did they know they where falling right into the Rulers of Destruction's trap.  
  
(AN: Normally Toonami would pause here and keep you waiting.)  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
(AN: But I'm not Toonami. I'm Lena and I'll do that just to torture you ^_^ HEE! HEE!)  
  
~Venus and Mercury~  
  
Ami and Minako walked carefully through the dark hallway.  
  
"Why does this remind me of EVERY horror movie I've seen?" Minako asked  
  
"Because this is stereo typical of EVERY villain." Ami answered.  
  
"I see." They then entered a room of mirrors. "Well this looks vaguely familiar." Minako said.  
  
(AN: To any of you Dubbies who haven't seen Stars. A: you are missing out. The star lights are KAWAII! B: The first episode is the Defeat of Nehellania. The Sailors are trapped in rooms of mirrors and trapped. This is all thanks to, Galaxia-sama. Anyway on to the fic)  
  
"Because," evil-Minako said from the Mirror. Cept this wasn't any ordinary evil Minako. It was Minako's evil Senshi form that was under Shi and Shini's control. Same with Ami's reflection. "Our master took the one thing that stood out in your memory and used it to trap you."  
  
Mirror Ami Smirked and turned to Mercury.  
  
"It's totally useless Ami-chan. Shinigami is to powerful." She said.  
  
"And Shinimegami is twice as strong as he, now that she has the power of the generals at her, *giggle*, finger tips." Mirror Minako said. Mercury and Venus gasped.  
  
"Then Trowa," Ami said shadily  
  
"And Quatre," Minako said looking at the ground.  
  
"Their DEAD!" Mirror Ami and Minako yelled. Venus and Mercury fell to the floor in silent sobs, they didn't notice when Mirror Ami looked at Mirror Minako who winked and nodded.  
  
"And your joining them girls!" Mirror Ami yelled as the room went dark. Venus and Mercury let our screams of terror.  
  
~Mars and Jupiter~  
  
Rei and Makoto jumped at the screams. They then realized who they where coming from.  
  
"Oh god." Mako said. Rei balled up her fist and glared.  
  
"Hotaru and Duo,"  
  
"You mean Shi and Shini. It's them who are doing this. Hotaru and Duo are just pawns." Mako said trying to calm her friend down.  
  
"Well whoever. They shall pay for making our friends suffer." Mako could only nod before someone from behind her grabbed her and dragged her off. Rei caught a glimpse of a knife blade before she heard a muffled scream and a thump. She looked down and saw Mako's white glove and a trail of blood. The senshi of fire was frozen in her spot.  
  
"That was quite enjoyable." a voice from behind said. She turned around and saw a pair of glowing purple eyes. She wanted to scream but her voice couldn't produce the sound. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the familiar clicking of heels on the floor.  
  
~Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus.~  
  
"Seems just like old times doesn't it Michiru." Haruka asked.  
  
"Yes it does Haruka." They reached a door and looked to Setsuna.  
  
"Well open it. I don't know about you but I HATE these type of halls. They opened the door.  
  
"One!" a feminine voice said. Metal clamps went around their ankles.  
  
"Two!" a second feminine voice said. They where pressed against a wall.  
  
"Three!" they both said as they jumped out of the shadows. The three senshi gasped as they saw Evil Michiru and Haruka.  
  
"Remember when we could sense danger a million miles away." Neptune asked.  
  
"Yea." Pluto and Uranus said.  
  
"I miss those days."  
  
"Very good pets." Duo said steeping out of the shadows. "now go back to the shadow realm and gather the others. I'll deal with these three."  
  
"Yes master." They disappeared. Duo turned to the three older senshi and smirked.  
  
"Let's see what's going on with your friends shall we?" He pulled out a remote and a screen came down in front of them. "How about Ami and Minako?" H clicked the remote to show Ami and Minako side by side expressions of horror on their faces and laying in a pool of their blood combined.  
  
"You sick BASTARD!" Michiru yelled. "What did you do to them?!" Duo smirked.  
  
"ME? I did nothing. Their evil counterparts did that. And if you enjoyed that lets check in on Makoto." He pressed a button and Makoto appeared on the screen. Let's just say that her entrails where her out trails ok? "That beauty work was thanks to Rei's evil counterpart. Speaking of the senshi of fire. I do believe Evil Makoto and Evil Rei should be finishing her off. Let's watch." He pressed the button and you'd see Rei. Hunched over on the floor, evil Mako and Rei standing above her.  
  
"She looks..HOLY HERA!" Setsuna yelled as evil Makoto kicked Rei's stomach. Rei rolled over, she was cut from navel to nose by the tip of Evil Rei's sword. Haruka had to bite her lip to keep from vomiting at the gruesome display on the screen in front of them, Michiru was beyond pissed, and Setsuna was in a daze.  
  
"That was great girls, go talk to Earth and Ocean, they'll clue you in to our next move." Duo said  
  
"Yes master." They bowed and disappeared. Duo turned to the remaining senshi.  
  
"There's a perk about being Shinigami. All the souls come to," He lifted the glowing necklace around his neck, "me." he smirked and began to chant slowly.  
  
"Be ready." Haruka said. Setsuna nodded and Michiru screamed, a scream that could shatter glass. "MICHIRU!"  
  
"It..UH!..feels..like me head is splitting open!" She screamed. "I love you Haruka!"  
  
"No! Don't die on me. I love you to much-" she stopped seeing a aqua marine light leave Michiru and enter Duo's necklace. "Bring her back. Bring her back now!"  
  
"No need to shout!" Duo laughed he put both hands out and the same thing that happened to Michiru happened to them and their souls too where trapped in the necklace. "another day some more souls." Duo let out a evil laugh as his aura turned from purple to pure black.  
  
***************  
  
Usagi held back her tears as she watched the last of her friends souls be sucked into that.. That... THING'S necklace!  
  
"Usagi." Luna said. Usagi looked at her guardian cat.  
  
"Hai Luna." she answered wiping away a stray tear.  
  
"We found a way that might help defeat Shi and Shini." Usagi looked at her cat. "come with me."  
  
***************  
  
TBC!  
  
Lena: Yay! I finished! Oh sorry to those of you who like the scouts but I though the perfect revenge would be killing them and taking their souls. Now who or what could Luna be talking about. Time will tell. REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! 


	9. baby is here and so is some help

Chapter 10  
  
Thankies to all of you. Sorry again about killing the senshi off. I'll keep this short and make the chappie long as possible. JA! Also an unexpected bit of history comes up. *evil laugh* I love being the writer  
  
One baby and some help  
  
****  
  
Usagi looked at her cat.  
  
"So who's going to help us Luna?" She asked  
  
"We are odango head!" Seyia said walking in followed by his brothers.  
  
"SEIYA!" Usagi screamed and latched herself to the Starlight. Seyia smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Hello Mamoru-kun." Seyia said looking at the man who was trying to hold back his laughter. "Odango, I can't breath." he said . She gasped, let go then did the same to the other Star lights.  
  
After Usagi calmed down they were sitting in the massive dinning room.  
  
"So, what actually happened?" Yaten asked brushing a piece of his silver hair out of his face. ((Author: *swoon*)) Usagi took a deep breath and explained what had happened, from the ancient times of Lady Serenity then Luna interrupted.  
  
"We should have been more cautious. After the mistake during the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Luna?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes, sad to say this has almost happened before. But Queen Serenity caught on and told the boys to stay as far away from the senshi as possible and told Pluto to send them further into the time line."  
  
"Oh now I remember." Usagi said nodding and then she finished up her tale of death with the recent events of the Senshi's deaths.  
  
"And That's why we need your help. The powers of the silver and gold crystals can defeat them, but only in a weakened state. And we need you to help us do that." Mamo said. Rini walked in.  
  
"Mama." They looked to the pink haired girl. "Taru. Where Taru?" Usagi looked to Mamo  
  
"She's.. .. She's," Usagi stopped, not knowing how to explain to her daughter that her best friend might never return.  
  
"Mama?" Rini asked  
  
"Small lady." Diana said. "Lets go."  
  
"NO!" A pink light came from her forehead and she matured to about 15, give or take, ((AN: and she doesn't have that annoying voice.)). "I want to help. I know I can." Usagi nodded.  
  
"Alright Rini. You can help."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo looked at Hotaru, Hotaru looked at Duo.  
  
"You sure?" Duo asked.  
  
"No BAKA! I can't tell from the searing pain in my stomach that my contractions are 2 minutes apart. How the hell are we gonna get this THING out of me?" Hotaru snapped  
  
"Simple my pet,"  
  
"Don't give me that."  
  
"Anyway, by using our dark powers." He took Taru's hand. "Now concentrate." they where surrounded by a orb of very dark purple energy. Hotaru let out a howl of pain which was then replaced by a baby shriek of surprise. When the energy died down you see Taru, Duo, and a tiny baby with big purple eyes.  
  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" Hotaru asked . Duo nodded kissing the baby's tiny head and then Taru's, who was already drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Sleep well my Firefly, I have some business to attend to." With that he disappeared.  
  
*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*  
  
Mamoru walked down a part of the palace he rarely went to, partly because the senshi slept there and he was quite afraid of seeing them at their worst. He neared Taru's bedroom and sighed. It was at the very end of the hall right in front of him, with the outer senshi and Jupiter surrounding it. The hall where unusually quite, a big change from Hotaru and Minako laughing about something, Michiru and Haruka's. .. noises, Rei's criticizing and Mako and Ami's voices trying to calm everyone down.  
  
"Their happier where they are now." A dark voice said from the corner. Automatically the room felt as if it heated up abut 15 degrees.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked already knowing who was there.  
  
"Came to see you Mamo-kun, or have you forgotten little ole me?" Duo asked stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Duo, or is Shinigami what you liked to be called now?"  
  
"Shini please. We have no needs for formalities," Duo sauntered up to Mamo, tilting his chin so they where facing each other, "now do we?" Mamo turned away.  
  
"That's ancient history Duo."  
  
"Oh but it's as clear as if it happened yesterday. Our bodies tangoing together in a dance of pure emotion. Or have you forgotten?"  
  
"I've moved on." Mamo went to leave but was blocked by Duo.  
  
"We can have it again you know. All you have to do is submit to me and her."  
  
"Now Duo. You should know, I hate submissive." He pushed passed Duo.  
  
"Fine then we'll do this the hard way." He turned and blasted Mamoru, turning him to stone. "So simple." He smirked and disappeared.  
  
!@!!@!@!@!!@! TBC  
  
To short I know but I wanted to finish this before I went to bed. Review and tell me what the baby's name should be.  
  
PS. Didn't you see the Mamo-duo thing coming now did ya? HAHA! ReVIEW. 


	10. The Battle

Two Deaths Chapter 11  
  
I love turkey day! That's why this chapter isn't coming out until now. Also I've been going into the depths of Harry Potter Slash. Sad to say I've gotten some ideas of my own. J be on the look out for a bunch of Harry/Draco fic from me in the near future. Also I'm only going to chapter 12 with this story. If you want a sequel (after chapter 12) do tell! So here's the fic.  
  
PS. I would really like to get somewhere between 85-90 reviews for this chapter . So tell your friends, people you meet on the street and your dog if it knows how to work a computer.  
  
The battle and the end.  
  
*********  
  
Emily Amelia Maxwell-Tomoe must have inherited a lot from her mother. Because in the two short days she was on this planet she aged rapidly. One minute she was crawling, next one walking, and bye the end of the day she was reading novels the size of her head. One day while Emily (17 now) was raiding her parent's room Duo and Hotaru where locked away in their study. Oh yea I guess I forgot to mention that they moved into the old Outers mansion.  
  
"Ok. You and Amelia will distract the Starlights and Rini. While I go after Usagi." Hotaru said, playing with the hilt of Darien's sword. Duo loved Hotaru dearly, yet the evil glint in her eye was sending chills down his spine. "Duo?"  
  
"Yes. We attack tonight."  
  
*********  
  
Usagi looked at Rini and the Starlights. They nodded and transformed.  
  
"Moon eternal power-!"  
  
"Moon Crisis-!"  
  
"Fighter Star Power-!"  
  
"Healer Star Power-!  
  
"Maker Star Power-!"  
  
"MAKE UP!" They stood ready.  
  
"So I'm guess I won't be getting my beauty sleep." Yaten said. That earned him four smacks on the head.  
  
*********  
  
"Ok Emily. What did I teach you?" Duo asked  
  
"Never let my opponent see me. And if they do," She swung her Scythe, "kill them."  
  
"That's my girl." Hotaru said. She put a bracelet on her wrist.  
  
"What's this?" Emily asked looking at the stone.  
  
"That bracelet hold the souls of Heero and Trowa. Also known as Soilder and Silencer." Duo said fingering his necklace that held Wufei and Zechs, or Justice and Wind, and Minako, Michiru, and Mars, or Love, Ocean, and Ember.  
  
"And The souls of Ami, Mako, and Setsuna. Or Rhapsody, Emerald, and Watcher." Hotaru said gazing at her ring that held Quatre, or Heart, and Mamoru and Uranus OR Protector and Earth.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Amelia said strapping her scythe to her back and holding her glaive in her hand. The three held hands and a orb of purple and black surrounded them and they disappeared.  
  
They didn't noticed a shadowy figure disappear from it's corner.  
  
*********  
  
Usagi and co. where standing in a field far from Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Remember, don't kill them. We want them back again." Usagi commanded. The other four nodded. A cold wind blew and Emily appeared. She's dressed in black knee length leather skirt, black boots, fishnet stockings, a purple shirt (That says 'I'm not good, I'm just drawn that way' and a picture of an evil girl.) w/ black fishnet underneath, her glaive and scythe on her, and her brown hair done in pigtails with black highlights running through it.  
  
"Hello mortals." She said landing on the ground. Seiya went to attack but Emily was quicker with her glaive. Soon Seiya was face-to-face with the pointy end of it. "Don't try it shim." She stood and with a twirl of her glaive it was back at her side. "I would love nothing more then to kill you and take your souls but I do believe my parents want to be here to witness my first killing." She smirked and as if on cue the sky darkened and the air around them grew thick. Two portals appeared and out of one came Duo. Clad in leather pants ((Author: *SWOON*)), a black button down shirt (unbuttoned) with a black undershirt underneath, black boots, his hair in it's customary braid, and his scythe glowing a fierce green in his hand.  
  
"HIYA!" Duo chirped.  
  
"AHEM!" A voice screamed behind him form the other portal. A well manicured hand appeared.  
  
"Oh sorry love." He took the hand and helped Hotaru out. The Starlights jaws dropped. This WASN'T the Hotaru they remembered. This Hotaru was bustier, taller, and curvier. She was dressed in a mid-drift low cut black tank top, a black skirt with ties at the side (mean very long splits) that showed off her hips , black heels that have straps that wrap around her leg and stop at her knees, her hair done in braid like Duo's, and her glaive faintly glowing purple.  
  
"Hotaru-chan please!" Rini pleaded. Hotaru's eyes flashed then a bolt a purple energy was shot out of her glaive and hit right in front of Rini, causing her to jump.  
  
"I AM SHINIMEGAMI to YOU!" She yelled.  
  
"Shinimegami PLEASE! There is no reason for- AH!" Usagi yelled getting blasted back by Hotaru.  
  
"HIEMI!" The good guys yelled ((AN: IS that how you spell it?)) They ran to Usagi.  
  
"I'm fine." she said standing.  
  
"Well Usagi. Let's get down to it." She said landing on the ground, placing the glaive on her back and unsheathing Mamoru's sword. "Your King was very clear that he didn't want you to die by his sword. So naturally I didn't listen." She smiled evilly. "Duo, Emily. You know what to do." They nodded and all three of them disappeared.  
  
"Remember." Was all Usa said. The four nodded as Emily appeared and the battle ensued.  
  
((AN: I am terrible at fight scenes. So I'll just jump ya around to snippets of parts))  
  
"Emily I don't know you!" Rini said. "But I'm sure we'd get along."  
  
"Not likely!" Emily shrieked swinging both the glaive and the scythe at the same time. Narrowly missing Rini.  
  
"Star Gentle UTERUS!" Yaten yelled. Duo held out his glaive and an image of Rei appeared.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Duo and "Rei" yelled. Being combined with dark energy it was twice as strong. It blasted the Starlights back twenty feet or so.  
  
"Shi. Please listen to me. I know there's good in you somewhere." Usagi pleaded.  
  
"No! You had you chance Bunny. But you had to leave me out on most of the scouts outings, snubbed me in the presence of your high and mighty friends, and countless other times where BUNNY THE HIMIE got what she wanted." Hotaru shrieked swinging the sword at Usa.  
  
((AN: Now for the fun part))  
  
There was a howl of pain that came from Duo and Rini. Hotaru spun around to see Rini fall to the ground scythe in her chest and Duo look down at his chest. Which kinda had a huge hole in it. Hotaru ran over to him.  
  
"Shini." She whispered. He cupped her face with his hand.  
  
"Don't worry." He said. He pulled off the necklace and put it in her hand. "Avenge me Taru."  
  
"Hai Du-chan I will." Duo's head lulled back and died. His soul left his body. Hotaru waited for it to come to her but it flew behind her, to. "Emily?!" She yelled.  
  
"That's right. Now that I have Daddy's power plus Rini's and," She paused and her eyes flashed, Duo's necklace flying into her hand, "the power of five soldiers I am unbeatable." Hotaru stood.  
  
"But why?" Hotaru asked, feeling emotionally drained.  
  
"Because. While your plan was good mine was even better. I've been planning it since I could crawl. I would kill you off ONLY when you showed signs of weakness. Daddy showed that when he tucked me in. He said that He wasn't sure about this. He loved you dearly but didn't want to end the universe over a 10,000 year old grudge. Shinigami was losing his effect, the clown, and so the real Duo, although still under Shini's control, began to show through. You mother. Showed your weakness just now. The Shi I read about would have had let Duo die and would have brought him back once in power. But you, Mother, like your weak self cracked at the thought of the man you truly love leaving you alone again." she finished her speech and looked at her mother, who was positively pissed off at the moment. "and now mother I shall kill you!" Emily said.  
  
"Not if I can stop it!" Hotaru yelled. They charged at each other, glaives drawn, and began beating each other up.  
  
"Ah hell! Now we're not going to do any fighti-" Taiki is cut off by a stray shot hitting him in the stomach.  
  
"MAKER!" The people on the ground yelled. It was too late, her/his soul was already sucked into Hotaru's ring. "This is INSANITY!" Seiya yelled. And she is brought down by a shot.  
  
"FIGHTER!" Yaten yelled. She was also taken down. The only person who was left was Usagi. Emily delivered a fierce kick to Hotaru's jaw which sent her hurtling into Usa. They both let out screams of pain.  
  
"and now to finish you both of!" Emily yelled sending a devastating blow towards the two senshi. And in a earth shattering scream of pain both they girls died. The ring appeared on Emily's finger and a Tiara holding the powers of Usagi and Hotaru appeared on her head. "Now to combine all of these into one." The bracelet, ring, tiara, and necklace arranged themselves in a square. Emily put her hands out and the object glowed, they came together and formed a dark sword. "Heh, little trick I picked up." she said to no one. "And now With one plunge into the dark sword into the earth and bring on the destruction of the universe!" She shrieked. She raced toward the ground, sword ready to take on the brunt of the impact. When a soft yet demanding voice sounded.  
  
"Stop!" it screamed, but barely above a whisper.  
  
***************  
  
TBC! *giggle* suspense *giggle* 


	11. The Final chapter

Two Deaths. The Final Chapter  
  
Lena: *CRYING* I've finished it, I've finished it. Notify the presses I have finished a story! Here you go.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Stop." The voice yelled, but very softly.  
  
"WHAT?" Emily asked annoyed. Two girls jumped down to the ground. One was dressed in all silver (dress, shoes, and makeup), had her black highlighted silver hair up in side pony tail to the left, and was carrying a scepter with a rising sun on the end. The other girl was dressed in all black (Dress, shoes, and makeup) Her silver highlighted black hair is up in a pony tail on the right side of her head, and she is carrying a scepter with a rising moon on it. They both had silver and black eyes, cept reversed (one girl had black eyes silver pulps and the other had silver eyes and black pulps. "who the hell are you two?" Emily asked landing on the ground.  
  
"I am Sailor Eternity." The one with silver hair said.  
  
"And I am Sailor Obsidian. We are sisters that control light and dark. Death and Life. Good and -"  
  
"She gets the point." Eternity said. "we're here to stop you."  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do?" She asked spinning her glaive. "I am the supreme ruler. Nothing can stop me! I am going to go from galaxy to galaxy killing everything that gets in my way. I-"  
  
"Silence!" Obsidian said. Emily found that she couldn't talk. "Young Princess of Saturn, the WE are the rulers. YOU have become power mad and we have to. we have to terminate you." Emily's eyes got huge. Eternity waved her hand. Emily broke down in sobs.  
  
"We're very sorry." she and obsidian raised their scepters. Emily smiled, took the sword, and slammed it down into the earth at the exact moment the two senshi fired a blast at her. "NO!" Eternity yelled. There was a bright flash of light.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked out loud, her voice echoing.  
  
"That's what we want to know." a voice sounded from behind her. She turned around and saw her friend. She ran over and glomped Duo.  
  
"Well what are we Taru-chan, invisible?" Minako said.  
  
"I'm sorry what?" Taru asked her eyes never leaving Duo's.  
  
"Ahem!" Another voice sounded. The turn to see Obsidian.  
  
"who are you onn-ow!" Wufei yelled getting hit in the ribs by Rei.  
  
"I am Obsidian. My sister and I just saved you butts." She answered.  
  
"Well Thank you. Can we go home now?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Impatient as always hemi." Eternity said stepping from behind her sister.  
  
"Yes you may go home but we have some bad news." She turned to Hotaru and Duo who where looking around for Emily. "There's no use looking. Emily's gone." Hotaru looked at her like she just sprouted another head.  
  
"W-what?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yes. We had to." Eternity waved her hands trailing off.  
  
"No. No she's here. She's just hiding." Hotaru said looking around. "There's no way. No. NO!" She fell to the ground in tears. Duo and the senshi gathered around her.  
  
"we're very sorry. We'll transport you home now." The two sisters waved their scepters and the senshi disappeared.  
  
* * * * * 5 Years later * * * *  
  
Hotaru kneeled down by the tree and placed two violets at the base.  
  
"Today would have been your 22 birthday Em." She said, tears falling from her eyes. "we all miss you, Duo especially. You brother and sister are fine. They love hearing about you." She blinked, more tears coming down her face. "Remember we still love you." She stood.  
  
"MAMMA!" Two voices yelled. A brown haired girl and a black haired girl ran over the hill.  
  
"HAI! I'm coming." She blew a kiss to the flowers, wiped away her tears, and turned to her twins.  
  
"Mamma. Sarah won't stop hitting me." The little boy squealed.  
  
"Bryon won't stop punching me." The girl said. Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"And where is your father?" She asked.  
  
"He told us to get you." The two said. She looked up at the palace to see Duo and the others smiling.  
  
"Come on lets go." She grabbed their hands and ran up to the house. Duo Hugged her when they got there.  
  
"You ok?" Duo asked.  
  
"yea. I'm great." She kissed him and went to help Usagi with dinner. Duo looked over at the tree and he though he saw a girl with brown hair reach down and pick up a flower. But the second he blinked it was gone. "Coming Duo?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yea. I'm coming." He and the others went into the house, not looking back to see a little girl smile, take another flower, then disappear.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
FIN!  
  
Author's notes: I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you to all who reviewed and if you haven't yet. PLEASE DO! Once again I hope you enjoyed. 


	12. Final Notes

Two Deaths: The author's notes.  
  
Well, I guess you all want a sequel. Only problem, I NEED HELP! I had no idea what to do for that last chapter, so I just typed. Now if you want to help you have my email address (Greenskittles12@msn.com) Email me if you have Ideas and wanna help me. I started another Fic (it's Harry Potter Slash) so if you like that read it. ^_^.  
  
JA NE!  
  
Lena Lovely (Draco Malfoy Fan girl) 


End file.
